Merida's Wish Comes True/Ending
(Later at the surface after morning came, Merida looked sadly at the unconscious Ralph from a rock almost near the shore. All the while Merida's group, Fergus, Elinor, and Mushu watched on sadly) Fergus: She really does love him, doesn't she, guys? Elinor: (Nods) Yes. Mushu: And like I always say: Children have to be free to lead their own lives. Elinor: My sentiments exactly. Fergus: Yeah.... Elinor: Well, I guess there's only one problem then. Mushu: And what's that? Elinor: (Sighing) How much I'm going to miss her. (With a smile, Elinor raised her trident, then placed it into the water, pointing to Merida's direction. The magic came through ripples of water, then touched her. Merida then saw herself and her tail glowing. She then looked surprised at her reflection as she glowed, then quickly smiled with excitement as he looked at the others, who smiled. Back on the shore, Ralph woke up and then noticed Merida, back in her human form and wearing a blue sparkling water dress, emerging from the water and going to him) Ralph: Merida? Merida: (Nods) Yes, Ralph. (Ralph then got happy upon realizing that it's her and ran to her and he picked her up with the two laughing) Ralph: You could've told me you and Elinor were mermaids. Merida: I know.... Ralph: You know what, who cares? I love you! Merida: I love you, too, Ralph! (The two then kissed deeply. The next day, the two were married. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came up and hugged them, making Merida chuckle. Everyone was invited and happily cheered. Even the Mane Seven happily cried on Felix, much to his surprise. At the side of the wedding ship, Merida bidded her friends goodbye with the Eds' help. All the while Mushu, with his legs, watched happily. Just then, he noticed a familiar God of Chaos chef charging at him with a knife. The tiny dragon gasped and ran with Discord chasing him. Mushu then thought quickly and quickly untied the rope to the mast by biting it, making the mast swing down and hit Discord, knocking him out. Mushu then turned his legs back to a tail and dove down into the water, laughing to Merida's group and the Eds) Mushu: (Bowing) Yes! Thank you. Thank you. (Then, with a smile, Elinor and Fergus caused a small wave of water they're at to rise them up in order to hug their now wedded daughter. She hugged back as she smiled) Merida: I love you, Mom and Dad. (They then let go and smiled. They looked at Ralph, who bowed to Fergus and Elinor, then he went over to his wife as Fergus and Elinor went back into the water with the chorus singing one last time) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world (Elinor then used her trident, making a rainbow appear as the wedding ship sailed away. Everyone in the water waved goodbye to the ship before diving back under. With smiles on their faces, Merida and Ralph kissed once more) The End A The Little Mermaid Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies